


My last words to the sea.

by J_F_DragonfrostERERI01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01/pseuds/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this in my mind for a whyle , i was scared of a bunch of stuff and i needed to write it down somehow.</p><p>Today , i share my fears with all of you, hoping you wont think im crazy. </p><p>maybe some of you lived this.</p><p>in other words , i speak from the heart , the best way i can ; trough all of you.</p><p>i dont think this is angst , it just needed to happen.</p><p>thanks to all of you for all the support.</p><p>this, is my first fanfic , from the heart.</p><p>may all your souls fly one day , on the wings of freedom.</p><p> </p><p>comments will be higly apreciated .thank you .</p>
            </blockquote>





	My last words to the sea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicol who inspires me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicol+who+inspires+me), [my friends who always help me out](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends+who+always+help+me+out), [my parents who always do theyre best](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+parents+who+always+do+theyre+best), [and all of you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+all+of+you).



"Dear Eren.....

What irony is this?  
You always wanted to Watch the sea with me... Your eyes shone like the most precious gems at the taugth of it.

And here i am....

But not you.  
Well, in some way you are.

Eren, i cant write, so this letter comes from my heart and mind.  
It's a bidding to the sky and sea and universe, and i beg for you to hear me.

Since you spread your wings i taugth.

Not about anything in particular but.... I now realise it is important.

What will happen?  
What happened? 

It feels weird , im scared of forgetting.

I'm scared of.....Forgetting you , Hange , Erwin.... all the others.... All we've been trough...

So Eren, from where you are, can you tell me? 

Tell me Eren, why do we loose the poeple we care about ? Why do we live to die ? Why do we figth to stay ?  
I know life is short, mine will sure be, but why did i live? 

The war is over and still, i can't manage to find a sense to my own existence...

I'm not scared taugh...  
Iknow wherever ill be, you'll be there.

Eren , i'm laying on he sand , and the waves are soaking me. They feel like your touch...Gentle , Warm....Slow....

I open my eyes and everything makes me think of you...  
The sea , the sky.. The sun.....

I raise my hand to the infinite and i feel you.

You have always been there Eren.  
You are one with the universe i live in.  
You where my universe to begin with you know....

Eren, I am going to die.

I am sorry , i promised you i woudnt but it's a fatality...

We all spread our wings one day..

It's a shame you had to spread yours before i did .

I secretly hoped i would fly away first , even if its really egocentric...

We all end up flying on the wings of freedom dont we....

Hey Eren ... I can feel your touch on me again. It's warm and ligth like a summer breeze....

I'm sorry Eren , i told you i'd live my dream but i cant anymore...

My dream was you.

 

So i'll stand up, and walk to the sea ... She has the same colours as your eyes , what irony....

Hey Eren , one last thing... I remember i told you once , i wished i could die drowning in your eyes....

Well , today... I finally do.

I'll see you one the other side Eren... When i'll fly on the wings of freedom with you.

 

I will always love you , My infinite .

 

Levi "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to all of you for reading this.  
> remember : 
> 
> dont dream your life , live your dream.


End file.
